In A Hopeless Place
by subcutaneous
Summary: Set during "Occupational Hazards." After her date, Megan goes back to console Dr. Murphy after all. Femslash.


A/N: Decided to try my hand at a one shot! Believe it or not, I actually had most of this written before last week's episode. Getting better at predicting what's going to happen. Hopeful about these two. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was nearly eleven thirty by the time Megan made it back to the M.E.'s office. She and Aiden exchanged one more sloppy joe-infused kiss before saying goodnight. She had to admit: as much as she was ready to kill her mother for interfering, she had enjoyed herself. Still, she couldn't get Kate off her mind. The woman was obviously upset, and rightfully so. Megan couldn't imagine her not being in charge, and the tears threatening to spill from Kate's eyes made it clear she needed someone to be there for her right now, even if she wasn't ready to admit it.<p>

She walked into the lab, disappointed to find it empty, but immediately spotted the facial sculpture sitting on a desk across the room. As she approached, she was almost freaked out by how eerily detailed it was, from the contours of the cheeks to the strong jaw line. The reconstruction was genius. Kate had clearly poured everything she was going through into it.

_Where are you?_ She texted the blonde, hoping she wasn't asleep.

Megan continued to marvel at the sculpture. Moments later, her phone buzzed back.

_Having a drink at DiAngelo's before heading home. Exhausted. Why?_

_Be there in 10. _Megan texted back.

She took one last look at Kate's creation and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Megan found Kate sitting at the bar. She eyed her from afar for a few moments, watching as the blonde downed her second glass of Chardonnay. Kate crossed and uncrossed her long legs before finally settling her elbows on the counter and rubbing her temples. She lifted her head at the sound of familiar heels clicking their way closer.<p>

"Thought you had a date," she mumbled coldly.

"I did," Megan acknowledged.

Kate smirked. "Must not have gone very well."

Megan stifled a nervous laugh. "It wasn't bad, actually."

Kate's cheeks flushed. She watched the bartender pour her third round before briskly taking a generous sip.

"I see," she sighed, putting the glass down. "Come to rub salt in the wound then?"

"Rub salt…? Why would I do that?" Megan crossed her arms, genuinely confused.

"God knows I've given you enough reasons."

Megan gulped, remembering numerous office spats, the awkwardness with Todd. She tucked it all away and shook her head.

"We're past that."

"So we are," Kate almost whispered.

"Believe it or not I came to see how you're doing."

"Well, here I am." Kate smiled sadly, taking a long swig before turning to face Megan. "What's your diagnosis?"

"Looks like you could use a friend."

"Are we friends?"

Megan cocked her head to the side, considering.

"We're…colleagues. And yes, friends. Maybe. Aren't we?"

Kate chuckled quietly, almost to herself, swirling her finger around the rim of the glass.

"You listened to me when I was having a rough day," Megan continued. "Seems only fair."

Kate abruptly took another gulp of wine. "You don't owe me anything."

Megan gaped a little, finally ticked off.

"You know what? Fine. You win."

She began to gather her coat from the bar when the blonde's voice stopped her.

"How do you do it so easily?"

Megan searched the air with her eyes. "Do what?"

"Make decisions on impulse. Trust your gut. Lead with…"

"My heart instead of my head? Those aren't traits you've ever seemed to admire."

"Yeah, well, apparently they're not out of my range. I'm just not nearly as good at them as you are."

Megan took a deep breath. She sat on the stool next to her before hesitantly putting a hand on the blonde's forearm.

"You know," Kate continued. "So many times I wished I could be just as reckless as you are. Storm into an interrogation room. Jump on TV and accuse someone of being an ass. No matter what, you always seem to land on your feet. I try it once and end up losing everything I've ever worked for."

"Kate, you weren't reckless. You did what was right. Who knows how many lives you saved."

"The Commissioner said my body language gave me away. I pretty much told her she was full of it, but she's right. I let my emotions get the better of me on this one."

"And that's completely understandable! A young woman lost her life. If your emotions didn't get to you every once in a while, I'd have to seriously question whether or not you're human."

Kate smirked. She lifted her arm to take another drink, only then noticing Megan's hand on her skin. She realized the alcohol must be having an effect for her not to have felt the soft fingertips leaving little trails of heat along the paths they stroked. Her cheeks became warm again. She quickly downed the rest of the wine to compensate.

"Guess I've always been a perfectionist. It pains me to be anything less."

"No one's perfect," Megan nudged softly. "Not you. Not even me."

Kate snorted, then covered her nose with her hand, a little embarrassed.

"That much we knew," she teased.

Megan narrowed her eyes playfully.

"Come on," she laughed. "Let me give you a ride home."

* * *

><p>When they got to Kate's, the blonde had warmed up significantly to the idea of letting Megan be there for her. She insisted she come in for a drink, and something in her eyes made it impossible for Megan to say no. Still, she made Kate compromise: let her fix her something to eat to absorb some of the alcohol. Kate relented, showing her the meager ingredients available. Thankfully, with some bread, eggs and cinnamon she was able to whip up a pretty incredible French toast. After finishing it, Megan consented to Kate opening another bottle.<p>

"Please tell me you don't always get hammered when you've had a bad day," Megan playfully chided, though her concern was evident.

Kate laughed, kicking her heels off under the kitchen counter as she uncorked the wine.

"Not always. Sometimes I gamble," she half-joked.

Megan shook her head. Kate rolled her eyes as she handed Megan a glass and led them over to the couch.

"I don't need a lecture right now, Megan. I didn't ask you up for that."

"I know," Megan conceded, kicking off her own shoes. "So what exactly did you ask me up for?"

Kate looked at her for a moment, blushing once again. This time Megan really couldn't tell if it was from the alcohol or something else. The blonde finally shrugged, tossing her hair before taking a sip.

"I'm not entirely sure, now that you mention it."

"There was something about us being friends," Megan tried to save her. "Maybe you realized it wasn't such a crazy idea after all."

"Not too crazy," Kate smiled, playing with the tassels on the throw covering the back of the couch. "You know, last week…when we were at the hospital, and you started talking about your dad…I wanted to do more, say something to help, I just wasn't sure what our boundaries were."

Megan shrugged. "I knew you were listening. That's what I needed most."

Kate smiled, lifting her glass to her lips, keeping her eyes on the redhead.

"So," Megan sighed. "What are you going to do now? Are you Deputy Chief, or…?"

"I'm not even sure. She didn't exactly make my new position clear, just demoted me and immediately made Curtis Chief."

"Bitch," Megan slurred.

Kate's eyes went wide.

"Sorry," Megan corrected. "I know I shouldn't call another woman…"

"I think we can make an exception in this case," Kate interjected.

Megan smirked.

"Did she really sit in your chair and yell at you?"

"The Commissioner doesn't yell, per say. She just spits venom in her own very personal brand of cattiness. It's shocking how much of a boys club the department still is. Even more shocking how well she's able to fit into it."

"That's…infuriating," Megan seethed. "And why Curtis? I mean, sure he's a great M.E., but to lead the entire department?"

"Who else would you suggest?" Kate raised an eyebrow.

Megan thought for a moment before her lips curled into a smile and she looked around the room. Kate actually laughed this time.

"Come on, Megan. Politics? We both know you'd never be able to play the game."

Megan guffawed, aping resentment.

"I can play a pretty good game when necessary."

"Yeah, I bet," Kate mocked. "That reminds me. Tell me about your date."

Megan turned red and looked away again. She began to fidget.

"You don't really want me to…"

"Sure I do," Kate corrected. "Give me the bullet points. What did you guys talk about?"

Megan sighed. "Intestinal hairballs. Bowel movements."

Kate looked shocked at first, then remembered who she was talking to.

"Some game, Dr. Hunt."

"Hey, if he can't handle _that_ side of me, he certainly doesn't deserve the rest of me."

Kate's ears turned pink. She shifted a little, scooting closer on the couch without realizing it.

"How'd you meet this guy?"

Megan debated for a moment whether she should tell her the truth before figuring what the hell.

"Well…I'm assuming my mother hacked into my social networking site and struck up a conversation. Next thing I knew he showed up at the office and asked me out."

"Wow, that's…kind of crazy, Megan. Even for you."

"Hey!" Megan jumped to her own defense. "You drink. You gamble. I'd say you're no stranger to a little craziness. It's a wonder you and Todd didn't work out."

Kate shifted again, uncomfortably.

"Why's that?"

"The man's about as wild as a fruit salad at a picnic," she laughed.

Kate wasn't quite sure she understood the metaphor, but she got the point.

"It wouldn't have worked out for a number of reasons," she admitted. "I'm just glad I figured it out sooner than later."

Now Megan's curiosity was fully peaked.

"I'd be interested in hearing those reasons."

Kate shook her head.

"I told you. It was a mistake."

"Ah. Not gonna give me more than that, huh? That's fine."

"Do you really want to talk about Todd right now?" Kate asked.

"No. Change of subject."

"Great."

"How about…" she leaned in a little closer. Kate's breath caught. "That painting?" Megan pointed to a piece hanging above the fireplace, behind Kate's head. It was a large canvas, full of dark swirls, deep crimson and violet hues overlapping.

"I painted it my freshmen year of college," Kate swallowed.

"You did this? It's beautiful. I had no idea you were so…." she trailed off.

"What?"

"I don't know," Megan mused. "Passionate."

Kate's blush had spread to her neck. She played with her collar, loosening it a bit, before clearing her throat.

"What makes you say that?"

"The colors. The shapes. I know it's supposed to be abstract but it's almost like they're breathing. Or caressing each other."

Megan's words were lulling Kate into a state she hadn't allowed herself to enter in ages. Her own breathing seemed to speed up and steady all at once.

"Is that what you were going for?" Megan asked. Kate heard her voice, though it was rather muted through the beating in her ears.

"I don't really remember," Kate whispered. "Maybe. The lines curve…sort of… reach for each other… without exactly melting together."

"I can see that."

"I was a little depressed," Kate admitted. "My parents wanted me to study science, but I wanted to stick with art. I don't regret it now, of course, but at the time it was awful."

"Huh," Megan continued to lean close as she stared at the painting. Kate tried to convince herself the other woman had no idea the effect she was having. It took everything she had left—which wasn't a lot, after today—to keep it together.

"But who knows," she tried to change the subject again. "I'm not sure I had a plan. I think I just dipped into the paint and went for it."

"See?" Megan smirked. "Somehow I think you could make a habit out of your impulsive side."

"Hmm," Kate mused, lost in the painting and the soothing tone of Megan's voice. "Why's that?"

"Do you realize you're playing footsie with me right now?"

Kate looked down at her foot dangling off the couch, lightly brushing against Megan's toes just inches above where her heels had fallen to the floor. She quickly pulled back, sitting up straight.

"Sorry," she mumbled through her tipsiness.

"Are you?"

Kate turned back to her again. Somehow her guard had fallen down when she wasn't paying attention, but now that it was lowered, she didn't have the strength to pick it back up.

"No. I guess I'm not."

Megan shifted closer on the couch, very consciously. She slowly reached out, tracing the side of Kate's face, stopping at her cheek, where she rubbed with her thumb and forefinger, before continuing down to her jaw. Kate closed her eyes.

"This isn't…we probably shouldn't…" the blonde murmured.

Megan pulled back. Kate opened her eyes.

"You're right," Megan agreed. "I don't even know why I did that. I mean, we've been drinking. I don't want you to regret any…"

Her words were swallowed as Kate grabbed her cheeks and brought their lips together, kissing her more intently than she had ever kissed anyone in her life. She sucked Megan's bottom lip between her own, tasting the sweetness of her unique flavor mixed with the bitterness of the wine. She felt Megan's hands on her shoulders, pulling back again for a moment.

"What…" Megan managed to whisper. "I'm sorry… are you…do you realize what you're doing?"

Kate shook her head, looking down at her lap.

"How long have you wanted this?" Megan asked.

"Long enough," the blonde conceded, her eyes starting to fill up with tears again. She fought hard to keep them back.

Megan took a deep breath. She reached out and pushed some of the blonde locks framing Kate's face behind her ear.

"So it wasn't my imagination after all," Megan whispered.

She smirked, then lifted Kate's chin before pulling the blonde towards her, bringing their lips together again. She opened her mouth and allowed their tongues to meet, each stroke more hurriedly leading to the next until they were breathless. Kate panted between kisses, Megan letting her up for air only for a second before diving back in, nibbling her plump pout before soothing it with soft, barely there licks. She felt the sting of salt in her mouth and stopped again.

"We don't have to do this now," Megan tried not to stammer. "You're not okay."

Kate wiped her eyes and kissed Megan again before responding.

"No," she breathed gravelly. "I want to. Please."

"Kate…"

"Please," the blonde repeated, so softly it instantly shattered and stole every piece of Megan's heart.

"You're sure?" Megan lightly kissed her cheek, then her ear.

"Yes," Kate sighed. "I want you. Please."

Megan wrapped her arms around her, holding her tightly.

"I want you too," she whispered.

Kate brought her lips back to Megan's mouth and kissed her sweetly. She shivered as she felt Megan trace her nails down her back before gripping her waist and pushing against the couch. She gently climbed on top of Kate, all the while continuing to make out feverishly, leaving her lips only to take up again at her neck. Kate buried her hands in the auburn waves falling around her face as Megan licked and sucked at her skin, gently grinding against her pelvis. She felt Megan' skirt riding up around her thighs, allowed her fingertips to feel just beneath the hem. Megan released her grip on Kate's waist and guided her hands up under the skirt, before returning them to Kate's blouse, which she began to unbutton. The blonde lay back against the couch's arm. Megan took note of how little room they had and stalled once again.

"Can we move to…" she breathed.

"Come," Kate demanded as she hopped up off the couch and pulled Megan towards the bedroom.

Once inside, Megan threw her arms around her once more from behind, bringing their bodies flush. She felt Kate's sharp intake of breath as she pressed her breasts against her back and nibbled her ear, all the while undoing the rest of her silk shirt. She sucked on her earlobe before kissing down her neck towards her shoulders, where she met every bit of exposed skin as she slid the shirt off and to the floor.

Kate finally couldn't help but turn around and look at her again. She easily lifted Megan's sweater over her head, revealing a very see-through black lace bra with perfectly hard nipples peeking through. She raised an eyebrow.

"For your date?" Kate mocked, though the tremble in her voice gave away her arousal.

Megan laughed, pulling her closer.

"He didn't get to do this," she whispered.

She grabbed Kate's hands again and put them on her breasts. Kate closed her eyes and sighed, gently kneading them at first before pinching the nipples through the lace. Megan responded by undoing Kate's bra and tossing it to the floor. She dipped her head down and caught one peach-colored point in her mouth, sucking hard before teasing it with her teeth. Kate's knees buckled, and Megan easily pushed her back onto the bed.

Megan leaned over her on all fours, taking in the sight of her former boss half-naked and panting beneath her. Kate looked up with eyes so blue and full of want, she couldn't keep her waiting anymore. She kissed her again deeply before leaving her lips to travel down her chest, where she stroked her tongue up and down between her breasts, all the while squeezing them with her hands.

"Megan…please…" Kate whimpered.

Megan reached down between them, unzipped Kate's trousers, and helped the blonde shimmy them over her legs. Once they were out of the way, she easily pulled off her panties. She locked eyes again with the woman, checking in to make sure they weren't moving too quickly. Kate's hungry glare met her gaze, and Megan smiled devilishly.

"Is this what you want?" she asked as she traced her fingers down her stomach, stopping just above her pubic bone.

The blonde opened her mouth but failed to deliver words. She simply nodded.

"What was that?" Megan teased.

Kate opened her eyes and narrowed them at Megan. She thrust her hips, forcing Megan's hand lower, into her blonde curls. Now it was her turn to stop breathing momentarily.

"God," she sighed. She grabbed Kate's mound, and the blonde moaned her approval.

"Please," she repeated.

Megan slipped her fingers down through the wetness, spreading it around, exploring the pink folds. She inhaled her deeply into her nose, taking in the musky, sweet scent that was solely Kate Murphy.

Finding her entrance, she finally pushed one finger inside. Kate shook so hard Megan stopped moving for just a moment, making sure she could still read pleasure on her face. Kate's expression and her tight grip on Megan's shoulders told her she should continue. She slipped another finger in, and Megan slowly began moving them in and out. She shifted her body up further so she could kiss the blonde in tandem with her movements. Kate's nails dug into her skin as she pumped harder and faster, all the while kissing through sounds that made her head spin.

"Oh my god…Meg…oh…yes…."

"Mmm," Megan moaned, brining her lips to Kate's ear again. "You feel so good, Dr. Murphy."

Megan's playfulness clearly drove Kate crazy, as she wrapped her legs behind her back, squeezing tightly as Megan continued to fuck her.

"Please, dear god, please…I need…"

"Whatdoyouneed?" Megan asked in one breath.

"More…" the blonde cried.

"Fingers?" Megan asked.

The blonde shook her head back and forth, frantically lapping her tongue against the side of Megan's neck until she understood.

Megan gulped—not entirely sure what she was doing, but willing to figure it out as she went along—before trailing her red locks down Kate's chest, venturing lower and lower until she felt Kate's hands in her hair, gently pushing her towards her destination. The urgency turned Megan on more than ever, her own wetness seeping down her thighs. She ignored it for now, returning to the task at hand.

She stared into Kate, red, swollen and glistening, only for a moment before closing her eyes and leaning forward. Kate practically screamed as she felt Megan's tongue mimic the movement she had lavished on her neck, flicking faster and faster against the tautness of her clit. Megan surprised her by dipping her tongue inside once, twice, before returning to where she needed it most.

Dr. Hunt felt Kate's hands let go of her scalp and reach again for the sheets on either side of them, pulling and twisting the linen as her moans reach a higher pitch.

"Fuck…oh my…yeah…" she sighed sweetly before abandoning language altogether as she came.

Megan slowed her movements and kissed her soaked sex several times before sliding back up her body and returning to her mouth, where Kate allowed her back in, kissing her deeply as her breath returned to normal. She threw her arms around Megan and held her tightly once again. Megan nuzzled into her neck and folded herself against her side. Kate turned to her and kissed her on the forehead, then the nose, then her mouth before opening her eyes and staring into Megan's bright green orbs.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Megan smiled. She smoothed her fingers over Kate's cheek.

"Thank you," she replied. "That was incredible."

The two continued to hold each other for what felt like a very long time. Kate finally shifted, turning to face Megan more fully.

"Megan?"

"Yeah?" she whispered.

"I'm not sure what this means."

"That makes two of us," Megan admitted.

"I just…all I know is…I really, _really_ enjoyed it."

"Enough to do it again?" Megan's eyes gleamed hopefully. Kate felt the melting in her chest.

"I'd say the chances are high," she smirked. "Is this what you had in mind when you said you wanted to console me?"

Megan raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"Only if you're willing to return the favor."

Kate's mouth gaped. Megan laughed, and Kate kissed her again.


End file.
